


Little Squeezes

by skerb



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Undertail (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Fontcest, I SAID DON'T-, Lemon, M/M, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, No Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Red don't do that with his soul, Sanscest - Freeform, Sexual Exhaustion, Sibling Incest, Soul Sex, There's A Tag For That, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Vaginal Fingering, Wow, you don't know where it's been
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skerb/pseuds/skerb
Summary: Applying kegels to souls is generally not Sans' idea of a good time. Red convinces him otherwise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enneadodeca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enneadodeca/gifts).



> Based off enneadodeca's beautiful art ( **[nsfw](https://twitter.com/enneadodeca/status/1123817231748616194?s=20)** ) that slammed me in the face with inspiration. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

This was the single most weirdest thing Red had ever talked him into.

A first - conjuring flesh. As though the feeling of being surrounded by Red’s ample selection didn’t have Sans flummoxed enough, Red pressed against him, making him hot and bothered as they pawed at each other. He’d been coaxed to make his own, magic producing enough surface to sink down to his kneecaps, filling out the spaces between his ribs and hips.

They’d both opted to play equally, but Sans knew better. Red always had something up his sleeve. He knew that as soon as he’d zipped him out of that ridiculous leather jacket, things would expedite.

Sans pushed forward with his mouth to steal kisses with increasing fervor. Red only grinned against him, coaxing him to move slower, to undo Sans bit by bit, his hot little hands ready to surprise Sans’ body to extract startled jerks from him.

“Put that away,” Sans grunted between increasingly stolen breaths, the kisses shocking him down to his core. He leaned back on the mattress despite himself, keeping one elbow down to prop him up. It was easier to gauge Red’s expression that way; though if Sans knew him any better, Red looked just as dazed and interested as he felt.

He only felt the need to make him work for it after awhile.

“Aw, hun,” his counterpart murmured, just on the edge of a purr. It sent a thrilled shiver up Sans’ spine. “Far be it me to deny even the greatest of pleasures just `cause ya get a little wary when it comes to soul play.”

Sans swallowed and eyed him hard, his gaze flicking from the other monster’s hand to the faintly thrumming soul hovering just above it. It was glistening in its own glow, every beat echoing the throbbing need in his cunt. His eyes went back to the devilish grin Red was sending him, then the two of them joined once more, tongues seeking each other out like the interruption had never occurred.

Red continued to push back Sans’ shirt, his warm fingers brushing over barely-concealed ribs just enough to make Sans’ breath hitch. He always liked how Sans reacted and he purred low in his conjured throat, his free hand lowering between them to slip past the top of Sans’ shorts.

“Wow, you’re _waisting_ no time,” Sans couldn’t help himself. His grin was wide but it shifted a little as Red’s probing fingers ventured further south.

“I’ve never been one to beat around the bush, sweetheart,” his counterpart returned, smirking himself as he sunk a couple of fingers against and into Sans’ pussy, hot and sweet. A feral sound slipped out of him as he did, charged by Sans’ restrained moan. His fingers gently moved inside of Sans, curling up to rub at the sensitive nerves inside of him. Sans just barely restrained himself from moaning again. “Yeah, you like it when I open you up, don’t ya?”

Sans felt his face burn but he laughed anyway at the ridiculous dirty talk. He drew in a deep breath, hiking the waist of his shorts down and splaying his legs out so Red could have easier access. It allowed for a deeper thrust and his muscles clamped down on Red’s intruding fingers, trying to keep him inside.

“It’s kinda weird how you’re stroking your soul when you’re doing this,” Sans muttered a little headily, his hands bunching the sheets at his sides. He’d caught the movement out of the corner of his eye shortly before closing them, warmth flooding through his body as Red worked him over.

It was tender and sweet, Red’s fingers easing him open without any urgency. Sans figured it was just Red’s way of treating him, until he pressed in closer, soft little kisses peppering his neck and igniting on every spot they landed on. Sans hummed, his toes curling as a jolt of pleasure passed through him, Red’s fingers brushing incessantly against his g-spot. He clenched his teeth as Red’s reach pushed further, sliding out all the way, mimicking his cock in deep, aching slides.

Normally he wasn’t this impatient, but god, Sans just wanted to get fucked already.

He didn’t get an answer from Red, which was just as well as Sans could barely focus. Red’s fingers maintained their even tempo, nudging against the sweet spot inside of him that made him start to grunt and hum in appreciation. Red sent him a grin, that ridiculous golden tooth glinting and Sans couldn’t take much more of it, his gasps weighted and hot. He fumbled to unhook his pant leg from one side, pushing forward with urgency. At least the shirts had been dealt with and he felt oddly exposed about it.

“Aw, y’gettin’ impatient, honey?” Red chuckled, getting just as excited as Sans was. “Can feel ya twitchin’ `round my fingers. C’mere now, Sansy…” He moved them in a beckoning gesture, rubbing Sans’ clit at the same time. Sans’ walls clenched around him, wetness flooding out and between his fingers as Sans warmed up to him.

Without mercy, Red brought Sans closer, pushing a third finger inside to stretch Sans wider. A laugh and a low grunt caught in his false throat, Sans hooked his fingers around Red’s clavicle, tugging insistently. He wouldn’t give in to the urge to beg, to tell Red to get him off. He just squeezed around Red’s penetrating fingers, trying to keep him inside with every bounding thrust.

“Can tell when you’re gettin’ close, `cause ya hold on like you’re gonna ride me like a buckin’ bronco into the sunset,” Red purred, giving a extra finger, clustered against the other three. It tore a ragged groan from Sans, all messy and clinging to Red as though he had no other choice. “This didn’t take long,” he observed almost sweetly as Sans moved his hips down, trying to discreetly fuck himself on Red’s fingers.

His face burned as Red pivoted his hand, angling just _so_ to wrench a harsh moan from his throat. He clung to him, his cunt squeezing, fluttering, just _so close_ that Sans ached for it.

“Y’want somethin’ neat?”

Sans shivered at the way Red offered, slipping his fingers out of him and curling along the way. He whined quietly, is magic sparking and his soul thrumming hard behind his ribs. Right then, he’d take anything Red set in front of him and would gladly swallow it down. His mouth welled up with spit at the thought, hungry for more kisses that he was eventually rewarded with, much slower than before. Red eased him down again, holding him back from the edge as he fucked him sweetly with a pair of digits.

Sans nodded belatedly, hesitantly, knowing he’d probably regret it later in the way that Red was taking advantage of his neediness. He huffed aggressively when Red pulled his fingers out and away, trying to lift his hips from the bed to sink over whatever was being introduced to his wet folds. It was drenched in what Sans could only assume was lube, warm and tingly on his lips as it glided around his entrance, pulsing like a live wire. Red was always industrious that way.

Sans’ cunt clenched uselessly with the emptiness inside of him, just waiting for Red to insert whatever toy he had covertly brought along with him to their little ‘session’. He bit back a moan, burying his flushed face against Red’s shoulder and grabbing hold of him with his other hand. Whatever it was, Red was adamant on introducing it slowly, allowing Sans to warm up to it in a rolling, sweet stretch.

“There ya go… swallow it up, just like that,” Red murmured. Sans detected a little catch in the other monster’s voice, how Red’s tone was a gravelly purr that shot directly down his spine. He felt the twinge bud around the object, slick and firm but not hard. It eased into him, agonisingly slow, making him throb with a needy ache to have it sink deeper.

It wasn’t overly large, but it was a bit of a workout to accommodate its size. That and with the delicious way Red’s breathing had started to become more weighted, the more Sans tried to work his hips into a better angle to accept the toy. There was a blissful easement that accompanied it, a subtle knock that pulsed excitement into every fibre of his being as Red’s fingers slid over its surface. He was just keeping it in place, ensuring that it didn’t slip out, as Sans let it sink in further.

He wouldn’t put it past Red if he had magically charged the toy, but nothing prepared Sans for the outward look of affection and dazed pleasure that had taken over Red’s face when he dared to look. Red averted his eyes, his free hand absently giving Sans’ spine an affectionate squeeze as the toy breached and settled, coaxed deeper as Sans sighed with the pleasant fullness inside of him.

“You,” Sans stopped, cyan flushed across his cheekbones as he drew closer, wrapping his arms around Red’s neck. “You detached your dick again, didn’t you.”

Red made a gravelly noise, one that reverberated deep inside of Sans. He felt his pussy contract around the toy and noted how Red’s breath stuttered, something inside of him relieved to have the reins back in his hands. He moved forward to press his teeth against Red’s clavicle, leaving kisses and marks as his counterpart rubbed aching circles around his swollen clit.

“`Course not,” Red chuckled breathily, fleetingly toying with Sans’ entrance. He could feel the telltale flutter when he did so and moved his other hand up Sans’ spine, deft fingers rubbing every curve and cragg. He grinned when Sans paused, his breathing stuttering out again with brief confusion and want. He could _feel_ it.

Experimentally, Sans clenched around the toy, watching as Red’s eyes fluttered and his grip on him tightened ever so slightly. Red made a low noise, just short of a plea, hungry for more. Sans tried again, the feeling rubbing against his g-spot with a huff. It shifted, sinking lower when he accidentally bared down on the toy.

“Keep it inside,” Red growled needily. Sans’ brow quirked at the desperate tone and focused on the foreign object, how it slipped unheeded in his cunt.

It was _very_ warm, and he was sure there was a peculiar little pulse of magic that went along with it. He hummed in agreement and pushed his free hand between them to cradle Red’s spine, loving to feel the notches of bone between his fingertips, warm and worn and _right._ He gave another experimental squeeze, a buzz of something akin to electricity coursing through his ecto flesh as a reward.

Red’s groan lit a fire inside of him. Sans pushed his hand further, exploring every notch and pit of Red’s spine as the other’s breaths sped up and shuddered. Yeah, the guy detached his dick again and that was the toy Sans was currently invested in. Well then, he decided he could be a little mischievous then.

The smaller skeleton sunk his head low to leave a kiss against the other’s clavicle, reaching up into the space behind Red’s ribs to pluck at the bones from the inside. Each touch produced a note low in Red’s throat, his hold on him tight when Sans clenched around the toy again. He pulled his hand up, reaching for Red’s soul.

Only to come back empty, the ecto flesh covering what had been open shortly after. He knew it was a little different in the universe that Red had originated from; souls were generally hidden from public view unless there was a scrap. However, it had become so frequent that Sans had come to expect it during intimate moments. So that’s why when he pulled back, he was confused by Red’s charming grin.

“Let’s just focus on you, babe,” Red suggested, his tone all sultry and want. Sans pushed away his confusion for now as Red’s warm phalanges stroked down his breastbone, tracing a long arc over his ribs. It tingled with magic, poking out from his ecto flesh to expose the space beyond his ribs, and thus his soul.

Involuntarily, Sans tensed in response to another kiss and with it, Red’s moves were sloppy, almost drunken. He loved the way that Red’s tongue laved against his, how every part of him just screamed to be closer. He yearned to do that even when Red’s hand enclosed over his soul, gentle and precious as though it was the finest thing he’d ever stolen from anyone.

And he had, but Sans wasn’t about to tell him that. Red gave him another kiss, soft and sweet, making Sans ache longingly for more. He was in a daze as Red’s fingertips traced the subtle curve of the organ, making his magic spike in response to being so directly stimulated. Dimly, he recognised the movement that Red was doing, having done it to his own soul briefly.

His eye sockets welled up with tears. Not of pain, never, Red was always gentle with him, but Sans had never been so stimulated before in his life. A flutter passed through the muscles leading down to his cunt, contracting around the toy, giving delightful little spasms that made him moan fully.

Then there was something hot and wet held against his soul and Sans pushed his face against Red’s shoulder, burying his mouth against the soft ecto flesh as the organ was rocked against the hot surface. He grabbed at Red’s side, his face feeling flushed and his body trembling not to outright come from the stimulation.

Red’s breathing was wet, laboured, every effort paid into what he was doing. Sans assumed, blearily, that he had his tongue curled around his soul, lazily lapping up the silvery fluid that beaded on its surface, swallowing him down-

Then there was a pressure, held in limbo that made Sans feel so punch-drunk that he swayed on the spot. Red caught him with one arm, pushing a kiss against his throat, whispering how good he felt and that he was almost there. It ignited more feelings inside of Sans, mostly in his need to please and be praised. A ragged little sound escaped him when Red’s fingers probed his soul from the side. Sans didn’t know where the hell his soul was, only that it was sensually warm, slick, and on the verge of release.

Then it all encompassed him like a swallow, like Red was deep-throating him so far that he was now lost. Sans choked on a ragged breath, his entire body tightening. He bared down on the toy, grabbing at Red as he swore roughly against his shoulder. He was so goddamn close and he thought Red an absolute _ass_ for making him feel that way. He always had a penchant for edging him, regardless of Sans’ pleas.

The warmth in Sans’ body, both magic and real, was enough to make his vision blurred when he reopened his eyes. He tried to focus on Red’s face but instead was met with the overwhelming sensation of being held captive, despite being free. Or at the very least, held in Red’s arms, very carefully. It happened again and Sans couldn’t help but groan from the bottom of his soul, all hot and unfocused.

He would’ve asked where his soul was if he had the mind, but Red was good at distracting him. Whatever he was doing with his magic, cocooning him all soft and throbbing like a heartbeat, Sans loved every moment of it. At least he’d lose himself entirely, if not for the slick and heady beat in his cunt from how wild it’s driving him.

“Red…” he gasped. Sans’ whole body moved into the next breath he took and Red felt a very sudden visceral affection in return. Sans’ hips gyrated, keeping the toy inside of him as Red felt another sudden warmth flow through him in a slow wave, notching every pleasure centre on the way down his spine.

Red decided to test something; of course there was no way Sans would be sure, but he was far more used to utilising his magic for frivolous things like conjuring flesh or ostentatious displays of power. So naturally he’d earned his advanced skills over this kind of thing, and relished in the thought of making Sans come without touching him at all. At least, edging him for as long as he could but giving him small little squeezes from around his soul, nestled in the very heart of him.

Sans started at the next clench and grabbed onto Red desperately, not wanting to let go. He realised how clingy he really became when he was overstimulated, and he muffled himself. He pushed himself back onto his rear, legs drawn together to keep the toy inside of him. It didn’t buzz or turn on, but there was an undeniable, heady _throb._ If he had any clarity at all, he would’ve likened it to the pulse of a soul.

He realised almost immediately that’s precisely what it was and he gave Red his best unimpressed look. Considering the order in which their souls were handled, Sans figured out pretty quickly that it wasn’t a toy, but Red’s _soul_ that lay dormant and twinging in his pussy. Vindictively, he crossed one leg over the other, his grin tugging just a little bit as Red eyed him up and down, ready to screw with him, no doubt.

Instead, Sans did his best to control the odd magic he’d been taught to use not even an hour ago. The clench is more deliberate but he kept his eyes focused on Red’s face. He saw the red eye lights gutter slightly and the heat of Red’s magic flood his face, the other not even repressing a moan when Sans released the hold. It’s furtive and heavy, but oddly satisfying.

There was no disconnect over how strange Sans found it. He pretty much had to deal with how weird Red’s kinks are in and out of the bedroom, but this one was the strangest. And he was oddly into it; of how when Red squeezed back, it was like a rolling flutter that made his breath catch in his throat and every pleasure in him ignite on the spot.

“You’re so fuckin’ weird,” Sans mumbled, gasping between turns. Red’s squeezing made him feel so close, rubbing at his soul, slickening it up with his come. Red was much better at this than he was and even when Red locked his knees together, the whole of Sans’ body shuddered with the next clench.

Sans fell onto his back with a startled little shriek, the throbbing in his cunt fluttering more intensely. He saw the dazed look on Red’s face as he felt him squeeze again, dragging another moan out of Sans, louder this time. He warmed up more and more, unable to help himself as his orgasm crept up on him like a rolling wave. He had a feeling that Red was experiencing the aftershocks of it all, as he could feel the waves of smaller twinges around his soul, making it bead up with more fluid, sensitive and hot.

It rendered him absolutely breathless in it all, building up in pressure, in space. He tried to hold himself back but the sensation continued, echoing in his soul so much that a desperate, strangled cry escaped him once more.

Sans suddenly turned his head into a nearby pillow, muffling his scream as he came hard, his cunt clenching rhythmically around Red’s soul, twinging and so repetitive that he felt the same thing happening around his own soul. He gripped at the sheet under him, bunched up, hot and craning his head to see Red crumble over him. Red was louder than he was, a hand between his legs as though Sans’ poor soul is torturing him.

For all he’s worth, Sans was overwhelmed, tears stinging at his sockets and nonsensical noises on the edge of every breath. Every intake burned, like his conjured throat was dry and raw from restrained groans and pleas. Moving down to hover over him, Red’s grin and eyes are bright as he pushed his mouth down to steal a kiss, slow and firm. If he clenched hard around Sans’ soul, it was only to steal his breath away again, not out of retaliation. He could feel the little fluttering twinges around his soul, soaking wet, slippery with come and more.

He smiled down at Sans, affection and a feral need to have Sans scream out every orgasm radiating from deep within him.

He’d show him ‘weird’.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge is called in to assist with this weird kinky bullshit.
> 
> AKA: Little Squeezes 2: Edge-lectric Boogaloo

How long had it been since he’d come down? Had he _ever_ calmed down? Sans lay desperate for breath, tears sliding down his cheekbones with wet gasps falling from his mouth. God, he was exhausted, on the rebound from one orgasm to the next, grasping helplessly at Red’s back.

Red was in no better condition; he’d known something was amiss when his counterpart beared down on his soul, as though to force it out. He’d felt the swell of effort, tightening down on him, encompassing his entire being with the tingling of Red’s warmth.

Then he stopped, but Sans didn’t know why. It was agony, his whole body tight with overstimulation, out of breath and on the verge of blacking out from feeling everything all at once.

“Red…” he whimpered, weakly pawing at the other’s shoulder. He felt the throb inside of him, little warning spasms that bubbled down his spine, soaking his thighs with cum as another orgasm rippled through him.

Red’s back tensed above him, wet sounding pants ghosting across his neck as Red hung over his body, his walls clenching in return. It was a constant loop of feedback, direct stimulation from each other’s souls, and as a result… multiple orgasms. Red would’ve been on board if he had more control over the situation, but he was just as susceptible to Sans’ reactions as Sans was to his. He’d figured that out shortly after his reconciliatory squeezes, trying to gain the upper hand, but losing it with Sans’ feedback.

“I.. I can’t,” Sans whispered shakily, his breathing starting to pick up again. His eyes were unfocused and bleary, too fuck-drunk to articulate beyond meekly crying uncle.

“Sure y’can, babe. C’mon,” Red tried to coax him, reaching down between Sans’ wet thighs to part him open and help ease the soul out of hiding. “You can do it.”

Sans groaned low, closing his eyes to concentrate on _not_ getting off. Curse Red for being so good with his hands that the mere thought of Red’s fingers probing him made him hungry for more touches. He huffed lowly, his brain protesting as well as his body when Red then uttered under his breath to be good for him and let him in.

His face burning in retaliation, Sans groaned, “If y’wanna get this done, you need to stop hammering on the praise.”

Red laughed in response, a husky sound. Sans felt it travel down his back, landing in his pelvis where Red’s soul was trapped. He huffed, allowing Red’s fingers to brush inside of him as he focused, his body weary from shuddering through so many orgasms. His throat was tight as he bore down once more, feeling the slick surface of the soul start to breach and touch Red’s fingertips.

“There ya go, baby, you can do it,” Red’s voice lowered, urgent breaths beating alongside the frantic pulse of his soul. “God, you feel tight-”

Sans’ resolve crumbled and he lost the breath he’d been holding, the organ retreating half an inch out of reach. He huffed in effort, straining his back to try again.

“You need… to stop talking,” he gasped, taking a moment to wipe at his face and the tears with the back of his wrist. He swallowed hard, trying to calm down from the fluttering feelings around his own soul. “And try to control yourself.”

The sound that came from Red sounded filthy but interested. “I think this’s a good look on you,” he protested evilly.

Sans gave in to a half-hysterical laugh. “Why the fuck did you think this was a good idea?”

“Didn’t hear any com.. complaints during,” Red shot back without venom. A pulse of magic tingled throughout his body, igniting deep in his core. He muffled himself against Sans’ shoulder, hotly gasping when Sans attempted to force the soul out. _“Fuck-”_   he grunted, forcing the pronunciation of the ‘k’ a little harshly.

It took Sans awhile longer, but he soon grew tired from his efforts. His body laxed, and he threw his head back with a pathetic sob of defeat.

“I can’t do it.” He pushed at Red to get off of him, rolling to his side. It made the soul retreat a little more and he moaned as its slickened surface rubbed against his inner walls. Desperately, he fumbled for Red’s cell phone on the bedside table, knowing they needed help.

“What the fuck-”

“Shut up,” Sans automatically replied as he scrolled through Red’s contact list, carefully manoeuvring off the mattress to sit on its side. He was hyper-aware of the soul snug deep inside of him, and he did _not_ want to go to the hospital just because Red was a kinky fucker. That, and dispelling ecto had proved ineffective - something about magical interference due to their souls. He might’ve lost the details between the third and fifth orgasm.

After Sans had put the call on speaker, it didn’t take long for the other end of the call to pick up, Edge’s vaguely annoyed tone primly demanding, “Just what the fuck do you want.” Clearly he was expecting Red.

Sans attempted to get his breathing under control, instead shivering as Red had attempted just at that moment to try again. He bit his hand as the blinding pleasure surged up inside of his body, pinpricks of light starting before his eyes. He made it part way into his next gasp for breath, almost sliding off the end of the bed, moaning Edge’s name.

There was a beat of silence from the other end of the call before Edge muttered, “What the hell.”

Red, having heard the exchange, could only imagine what his brother looked like. Probably flushed like the love-struck idiot that he was, wringing his scarf with the libido and sexual frustration of a penned koala bear. He made a gesture to grab the phone when Sans blurted out, “You.. your stupid brother is trying to kill me.”

Not having a clear definition from what exactly was going on, Red heard Edge say “What,” in that way he did when he knew he was trying his brother’s patience. He grabbed the phone, feeling Sans flutter around his soul when Red tensed to lean over the bed.

 

An awkward conversation later and Edge was on his way, with no little amount of prevailing colourful names his younger brother had settled on calling him, none of which were ‘Sans’.

Sans lay, back pressed against the end of the mattress, limbs sprawled and chest heaving. He was finally able to calm his breathing so every throb and glide against his soul didn’t make him groan and ache. Red lay sprawled on the mattress, filling the silence with conversation Sans had little energy for.

Until Edge arrived, Sans took the opportunity to doze, finally learning how to control his breathing so every shift around his soul didn’t unravel him bit by bit. He slouched against the side of the bed, his eyes drooping and his body warm.

It wasn’t until much later that Red’s brother finally came home, as signalled by the jangling of keys and the even-tempoed stride of bone on hardwood floors. Sans stirred, flushing when an irritable yet conflicted-looking Edge opened the door, his eyes raking down their forms.

“I swear. It’s every other weekend with you two,” he said tersely.

Red groaned from the bed when Sans gave a half-hearted chuckle. His limbs felt wobbly and unsecured, as though he was about to fall apart. He swallowed thickly, inhaling a deep breath as Edge dared to approach.

“Heya, edgelord.”

Edge folded his arms across his chest, using one hand to pinch the bridge of bone between his eyes. “And just… what, praytell, possessed you to do such a thing?”

Red gave an exhausted wave from the bed, letting his arm drop over the side in mock protest. “Felt good.”

Edge rolled his eyes but approached anyway. “And you’ve tried extracting them? - Can I just say how utterly stupid this is? How it’s made you both compromised, that-”

He stopped when a soft noise came from Sans, sounding too similar to a moan. Edge swallowed when he caught the movement from the corner of his eye, of Sans drawing his knees together, exhaling a shuddering breath as though to calm himself. Then Sans inhaled, slowly, leaning over as his magic flushed his face.

“God… stop trying to.. to push it out.”

When Edge looked back to his brother, Red was wearing the most devilish grin on his face. “He thinks I’m god now.”

“Clearly, he’s compromised and under a lot of mental duress,” Edge remarked sardonically, somewhat distracted by the way Sans’ breathing had sharpened.

Sans was mouthing something, just on the cusp of a whisper. Still flushed and with his ribs heaving, Sans turned to Edge and grasped his sleeve, tugging a little insistently. “Edg.. Edgy, c’mere.”

A little of his resolve falling like a tower of bricks, Edge leaned forward, until he was close enough for Sans to hang an arm over his shoulder. The taller skeleton froze, eyes flicking up to Red, who just gave him a suggestive brow waggle.

“He’s… in me,” Sans whispered, the ends of his words slurred as he repressed a sharp breath. “I’m… I’m in his… _ahn-”_

Edge’s eyes drifted down to the silvery-blue fluids seeping from between Sans’ thighs, his face burning. Red gave him a half-hearted smack, or at least he’d tried. Edge moved away, muttering “idiot” under his breath with a little less venom than usual.

“Alright, Sans. Up to your knees.”

Sans swallowed thickly, giving Edge a look that probably wouldn’t have even cut butter. He sat dazed, flushed and exhausted, only moving when Edge pulled him up. He had barely any strength, his legs wobbly like a newborn colt. He swore softly, leaning against Edge’s strong torso, inhaling the scent of him.

Red’s attention was rapt on the two of them, it only clicking a half-second after Edge instructed Sans to bear down to force out the soul. Red’s body tightened up with a strangled cry, tears of overstimulation already starting at his eyes.

Edge passed a hand between Sans’ body and his, moving his face to the side to carefully avoid the yearning look Sans gave him. His own soul was trembling hard and thunder seemed to shake through him when Sans allowed him to touch him, tracing down his slit to help part him.

He was gentler than he would be with Red. Sans huffed, sweat starting to bead on his skull as he continued to push against the foreign organ within. He lost his breath, gasping and sobbing in defeat as he leaned against Edge’s body.

“I can’t…”

“I’m going to assist,” Edge ignored the huffed snort from Red on the bed and adjusted his hold on Sans, trying not to be distracted by how warm his body felt against his own.

“Want me to suck you off?” Red offered, reaching out his hand to glide his fingers down Edge’s side. The other monster merely shrugged his hand away and Red scoffed, returning his gaze to Sans hanging in his brother’s arm with Edge’s hand between his legs, fingering him slow and sweet.

Since Sans was already so wet, Edge stretched him out, his face feeling hot when he felt Sans’ breaths ghost across his neck. As he felt Sans tense around his fingers, he heard Red groan from the bed, arching his back and digging his heels into the mattress. He continued to fuck Sans with his fingers, pushing a third one in and wanting nothing more than to give in and devour Sans’ moans.

“A-almost,” Sans whispered harshly, his fingers digging into Edge’s shirt. His legs were starting to shake a little more, and as Edge inserted a fourth finger, the smaller skeleton’s voice broke.

Edge could only figure Sans meant he was close to coming, not any closer to giving up Red’s soul. He reached deeper inside, his fingertips brushing against Red’s essence, causing his brother to cry out. It wasn’t in pain, never true pain, but the kind of surprised pleasure that made a throb echo down into his spine.

With Sans’ whimpers of “almost” while fisting his shirt, Edge crooked his fingers to grasp at one cleft of Red’s soul, coaxing it closer. It was difficult with Sans’ cunt reacting to the fingering, wetness erupting from him with every thrust. He craned his hand to better lock on with his fore and middle finger, pinching the soul and dragging it out briefly - then ultimately getting unnerved by Red’s shriek. When he was certain it was one of pleasure and not excruciating agony, Edge continued, encouraged by Sans’ soft groans of pleasure.

The closer the soul was coaxed outwards, the more Sans began to scrabble at his back and shoulders, his thighs spasming and tightening while Edge pushed his four fingers deeper inside. Sans keened against him, sweat rolling down his spine and ribs as his bones trembled under strain.

Manoeuvring his thumb to brace the breach, Edge watched as Red writhed on the bed, fingers clawing desperately, his moans throaty and hoarse. He turned his face towards him, eyes clenched tight and his face flushed crimson. He felt the throb in his pelvis again and couldn’t help but press a kiss against Sans’ skull, whispering that he was doing a very good job.

When it finally released, Edge carefully removed his hand from Sans’ pussy, giving it an affectionate glide of his fingers. Red’s soul was spent, a brightly lit thing that was covered in San’s cum and its own silvery fluids. Thankful that he wasn’t getting the feedback any longer, Sans sagged against Edge, small nonsensical little noises escaping him as his body started to wind down.

Too bad it was only one half of the problem solved. Sans’ soul remained inside of Red, who was watching him with glassy eyes, wet with tears. His breathing was raspy and he flung an arm out as though to grab his soul, but Red missed. He just flinched when Edge dragged his finger over the soft curve of the organ, tinted blue with Sans’ cum. If he wasn’t so sure it would send Red into overstimulation, Edge would’ve preferred to lave the pretty blue away with his tongue.

More’s the pity. He got closer, pulling Sans up with him to lay him beside Red. He dipped his knee onto the mattress, offering the essence to Red’s ribs so it could lazily drift back. Safe and sound once more, Edge pulled his brother up with less ceremony than he did with Sans, the same hand venturing down to cup Red’s sex.

Red gave him a lurid grin before looking down, attempting to see between their bodies. He gave a startled huff when Edge took less care to prep him, knowing Red liked things rougher than most. Wouldn’t settle for the tender loving care he reserved for Sans.

Though Red was oversensitive, he wasn’t quite an asshole that he’d allow this to happen when Sans could feel the feedback.

Quietly, he gruffly muttered, “Careful, Sansy’s ultra sensitive.” His voice was a gravelly purr, deep and rumbling in between harsh gasps. While it was true, Edge looked towards the smaller skeleton, hunched inward on himself as Edge wriggled his fingers into Red’s cunt.

Sans curled inwards on himself when Edge deepened his reach, the tips of his fingers brushing against his soul. He huffed into the crook of his arm, squirming in place, the touch enough to light him up again with a slow and steady heat. Edge stared as Sans’ hips gave small jerks in tandem with his search, nearly losing sight of his primary goal in the process.

“Tight…” Sans panted, his hand venturing down to press at his ribs, his tone hot and sultry without meaning for it to be.

Red gave a wicked little laugh, seemingly pleased. “Wow, thanks, baby.”

“Would that it were actually a compliment, but it’s really in there,” Edge muttered as he manhandled Red’s legs apart with his free hand. Red made an indignant noise while his brother’s fingers shifted within him. “Or did you actually forget he has no LV, unlike us? He’s just bigger, you dolt.”

Red almost seemed to purr, ignoring Sans’ hapless pleas beside him, “Filled me right up, there, sweetheart. Good job, _ahh-”_   He stopped, resisting the urge to tighten with Edge’s fingers coaxing him to force it out.

Sans’ breaths shivered when Red tried, his eye lights hazy and his sockets full of tears. He grabbed for the nearest thing to him, Red’s ankle, clutching it tightly as his entire body tensed with the phantom stimulation. He whimpered, unable to help the way his hips jerked forward, imitating the movement that glided against the curve of his soul.

Sans squirmed in place, every essence of him feeling strung up and hot. The throat he’d conjured felt dry, his magic felt used and tired. Every time he tensed Sans felt Red’s walls enclose around him, squeezing him, hot wetness trickling around the very core of him.

He swore under his breath, his voice raw as he clawed at the sheets when Red continued, just choking on a sob of overstimulation. When he peered up, everything was a blur.

Red was clinging to Edge, his eyes unfocused but he was very determined on forcing the soul out. Edge’s hand lay between his thighs, attempting to give the organ within room to move forward when Red had to pause for a breath and a whimper. He whispered encouragement, ignoring the way Red’s face contorted in blissed out agony, refocusing on the task at hand.

 

At some point, Sans blacked out. Red’s cunt was throbbing around the soul, partially extracted and leaking silver fluid onto Edge’s hand while his fingertips glided around the sensitive organ, as though persuading it to come out of hiding.

Red wasn’t even keeping up conversation. He was sweating, half-lying on his brother, the magic around his bones waning the further he pushed the soul out. He was exhausted, slurring words nonsensically as his brain only knew one purpose.

“Nearly there,” Edge said tightly, drawing his free arm under Red’s arms to hold him up. “Very close.”

“If… if I don’t come for a year, it’ll be too soon,” Red complained, adjusting his hold on his brother’s shoulders, feeling the bloom of his magic stretch out wider and wider over the thickest part of Sans’ soul. He heard the sleeping monster whimper softly, unconsciously tensing throughout it all.

“That’s a long time to be edged,” the taller skeleton mused, and Red laughed wetly against his shoulder. At the same time, it seemed to be enough to ease the organ free, gently slipping from Red’s aching pussy into Edge’s waiting hand.

Edge held Red close as he manoeuvred over to deposit the spent organ over Sans’ chest, while Sans’ breathing eased with relief in his sleep.

Red hung in his arms, carefully pulling at Edge’s shirt with a deep inhale. “Ok, I owe you a blowjob.”

Edge ignored him and laid his brother down, relief surging through him when the pair’s magic dispelled. A relaxed shudder rippled through the sleeping Sans, while Red just pawed, disorientedly, at Edge’s fly. He didn’t get any further than that, too exhausted by the outcome of their idiotic kinkiness to stay awake.

Unfortunately, the whole ordeal of relieving them left Edge frustrated, covered in cum and the scent of sex, while the two other boneheads slept it off. He sighed heavily to himself, using his dry hand to cover them with the blanket despite every part of him nudging that the mattress would likely need to be thrown away. And they’d need to bathe. He grimaced with the thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chat with some friends evolved into a silly idea where the souls would get stuck, and Red and Sans are caught in a loop of soul feedback and Edge saves the day. And doesn't get rewarded for his assistance because I like my tops to suffer through blue balls, apparently.
> 
> Anyway, here is some weird spicykustard for y'all UwU//// ~~skerb's first fontcest sdkfhsdhffg~~


End file.
